


Training

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Community: fandom_stocking, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that Stephen was going to be worth the work he put into training him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Originally stuffed into fredbassett's Fandom Stocking.

Stephen whimpered as Ryan licked over his hole, and then returned to tease around the sensitive pucker before pushing the tip of his tongue into the young man’s body.  
  
He knew that his new slave was surprised that he was being treated like this, that his master would stoop to giving him pleasure in this way.  
  
But Ryan had his reasons.  
  
“Are you paying attention?” he asked, ignoring Stephen’s whine of loss as he drew back. “Stephen!”  
  
“Y…yes, sir.” Stephen’s voice was shaking.  
  
“Good. Because I expect you to be able to replicate this technique perfectly, understand? I expect you to be able to put that pretty mouth to more uses than just moaning like a whore and parroting platitudes at me.”  
  
Stephen’s panting was loud in the quiet room.  
  
“Do you _understand?_ Answer me.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” said Stephen immediately, and then seemed to realise that this might be one of the platitudes Ryan had referred to. “I understand,” he added quickly.  
  
“I hope so. Otherwise I might have to be disappointed with you.”  
  
Ryan’s breath gusted over Stephen’s spit-slick hole, making him twitch. “Oh, and Stephen? You may not come until I say so.”  
  
Stephen whimpered again and Ryan slapped him lightly on the thigh in remonstrance. Still, somehow he knew that Stephen was going to be worth the work he put into training him.


End file.
